


You and Me

by PartnerInTime_KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka/pseuds/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka
Summary: Erza x Fem! Tomboy Reader





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Erza x Fem! Tomboy Reader

Everything seemed so simple at Fairy Tail, doing jobs, making party, having fun then go doing jobs again but not for me. It's been a month now that I finally been part of Fairy Tail as official member and being friend with almost everyone in here but somebody's missing at today's midnight party and I nearly can have fun because of that.  
Most of all, this person is in particular the reason why my life isn't as easy as everyone else in the guild.

"(y/n), are you okay?" Mira asked me while she gives me another cup of beer. "You usually go dance or fight with Natsu at party like that, why are you so quiet?"

I rest my chin on the palm of my right hand and I let out a deep sigh.

"It's been a week now and I'm tired to wait" I told her quickly.

"Erza should come back tonight or tomorrow. Be patient" she answered.

"It's cool that you miss her but it would be cooler if you tell her your feeling already. Do you know what friend zone is?" Cana asked me while she keep drinking again and again. "If you don't do a step to be closer to her, she will go with someone else"

Yeah, me (y/n) is in love with the beautiful and unique Titania, the Fairy Queen. The strongest person in all Magnolia and maybe more!  
I reach a hand into my hair then take my brown leather jacket and wear it before I get up.

"After the way our friendship start, I don't know if we will be able to be lover..."I said to them. "I don't even know if she love women"

"Oh yeah I remember that! That was absolutely awesome but I think that the fact that you did that is why she love you this much" Yelled Cana. "Come on, you should try something. Looking at you watch Erza everyday with so much sexual tension in the air is unbearable"

"Yeah yeah, shut up. I'm off for tonight" I said as I grab my white scarf, wear it around my neck then put my hands into my jeans pocket and leave the guild.

"Go to Fairy Hills to see if she's here if you want! Juvia will let you go in!" Yelled Mira.

"Okay, thanks!"

When I was finally out, it was as cold as hell and smoke was coming out of my mouth each time I was breathing.  
The street was silent, so calm and comfortable, just like Erza. When I looked into the sky, snow was starting to falling down again making the city as beautiful as a fairy tale.

When I met Erza, it wasn't as cold as today but somehow all this white snow made me think about it. I was sitting at Mira's bar, about eating a strawberry cake when she came into the guild and start to scold everyone... I admit that my heart skipped a beat and I was totally stuck into this beauty until she came to the bar as well. She greet Mira then I saw that she took a bite of the dessert I was about to eat not too second ago, I told her that it was mine but she didn't listened to me and just asked me my name because I was new, so I did. When I saw that she was about to eat the last piece of it, I couldn't take it any longer. She was making fun of me so I slapped her face in front of all the guild's member.

"I wonder why you left without saying anything that day Erza..." I said to myself.

"Maybe because it was the first time I saw someone love strawberry cake as much as I do (y/n). Also you weren't afraid of me and it made me curious"

I could tell which person had this voice anywhere. When I turn around, Erza was here under the snow with all her luggage behind her. She wasn't wearing any armour but was warmly dress and I was reassured to see that in this cold.

"Erza, you're back? Do you want me to help you?! You must be tired!" I asked as I didn't wait for her reply, took the handle in her hand and start to push her luggage for her with a wide smile. "I'm so happy that you're back... The guild seems empty when you not here"

"Hehe, yeah I just came back to be honest. You're maybe the only person who missed me this much (y/n)" she said with a little giggle.

"It don't bother me if I'm the only one because it would mean that we share something special" I said, lifting my scarf to my nose to hide a smile. "Just like earlier..."

"Earlier?"

Erza seemed confuse. It was so cute that it made me laugh.

"Nothing! Try to get me if you want to know about it!" I said as I suddenly start running.

"(y/n) Come back here!" she said, starting to run behind me.

We both race up to Fairy Hill, me and her for a while with laugh and jokes here and here. Who could tell that the Titania was funny? Or maybe it was love who made me blind but there is one thing that I knew for sure, her laugh and this little blush on her face when she's running right now behind me wasn't my imagination. Although I had a disability (such baggage), I could escape from her very well but not for very long.

Once I arrived in front of her home, it happened. Erza finally caught me but I was about to turn around and then you lips accidentally met each other as we both fell on the snowy ground... Erza on top of me and I under her.  
The time was like stopped and our breath taken away since we finally found the strength to pull away.

"Erza, I-"

When I tried to reach her cheek with my right hand, she get a little pink almost immediately. At first I was thinking that it was because of the cold but... this feeling in her eyes. Her lips. I really wanted to kiss her again and I'm sure her eyes was saying the same.

She's so beautiful...

With my thumb, I slowly caresses her cheek down to her lower lips savouring the sensation as if it was my own lips on her skin.

"(y/n)..." she whispered with something warm in her voice and yet, her arms was shaking a little. "I-I-I lo..."

Slowly I lean close to her lips and let the sweetness of our lips say the word we both couldn't admit. When Erza returned my kisses and even penetrated my lips with her tongue, I knew that she was feeling the same way I did all along and I didn't regret anything about what we was doing. The passion took our mind away leaving our body and lips showing each other how much we desire the other one.

When we end our kiss, we could hardly breath but there was something that I should say before this romantic moment was over.

"Erza, I love you... I always did. Since the first time our eyes met, I felt something for you... You're my princess, my goddess, my sunshine, my soulmate-"

"Okay that's enough... I think my mind is going to blow up if you keep going..." she mumble.

"Indeed, your face is so hot and I'm not talking about your beauty when I'm saying that. Not that you aren't hot, huh? Because for me you're the most beautiful woman who could exist" I admit in a laugh.

"Oh please stop that and get a room you too!" Yelled Juvia behind us.

"Haha~ are you jealous Juvia?" I said at same time as Erza quickly get up.

I made a snow ball and toss it on Juvia's face with a laugh then pull my tongue out.

"(y/n) how could you make fun of Juvia?!" She yell again as she toss a snow ball on me as well.

I dodge it but it hit Erza instead.

"Hahaha~ too bad! You look like an Ice Queen with all this snow on you now" I said laugh out loud. "Please don't eat us! Juvia run!"

"Come back here you two!"

She could scream but I knew that she was happy. Playing like this in the snow so late at night after a hard mission wasn't like her so I couldn't lie to me. After all she's my girlfriend now!

I love you Erza


End file.
